The new girl in his life
by Blut
Summary: A new member has arrived to the 6 division. she will change byakuya life forever, and make someone very jelous.
1. Chapter 1

The new girl in his life

Chapter 1 "My name is…"

It was a busy day in the seterei, all the seated officers were making some preparations to receive the new members in their courts since this year many shinigamis are graduating from the Academy. But when they were at the ceremony The old Man Yamamoto was having a meeting with all the captains. He just wanted to tell them that they have to be patients with their new recruits since they haven't been well trained because of the need of shinigami only because more hollows have appear often ,Actually is more than usual, like if someone was doing in it in purpose.

After talking about that issue every captain was dismissed to their respective places, but somewhere in the 13 division Rukia member of the kuchiki family was waiting for her captain, she is a little different now well maybe because she hasn't visited Ichigo and her friends for 6 months.

\

Meanwhile Ukitake was walking slowly watching how the members of his division were working suddenly he found himself in front of a hell butterfly. It was message from the 6 division court. As he continue walking he saw Rukia and wave at her. She noticed her captain a head over where he was standing .

"Do you need captain?" ….. as she ask that Ukitake respond " well not me really but come with me" (with a little smile).Rukia was a little confused but she decide to follow him.

Looking forward a strange person was sating in the front door

Someone with red hair a tattoos a familiar face to Rukia.

"Renji what are you doing here?" looking at him but the same time at her cap

"What's going on?" she ask…. Renji couldn't believe how stubborn she was but the hell with it … by being her captain Ukitake answer the question "Rukia , you're gong to be transferred to the 6 div , don't worry its going to be temporary maybe you'll be back in 3 moths " Rukia was in shock …"why me?" Renji mad already "this are orders from Byakuya Taicho" he said …."Ni=sama" Rukia respond with a frown face.

She didn't understand at all but orders are orders so she accompany Renji.

Renji was looking at her with a smile on his face. He was happy to have Rukia near him.

On the other hand Byakuya was dealing alone with his new members but as cold as he can be the new recruits were scared of him, he present himself but it seems no one else wanted to do the same but just in a second a girl in the group gain courage to talk t o her new captain. It was a beautiful girl, with a short silver hair, pretty green eyes and well she a little bit more taller than Rukia. Because she was the only one with the courage to talk to Byakuya the other people start to murmur it was something annoying she was about to say a word .

Rukia y Renji where arriving just in time but Renji as sharp he is

He listen to the murmurs and well he head running where his captain was ….

"Captain!!!!" by doing that he scared the other shinigamis

And well because of that, they push the girl closer to Byakuya she was about to fall to the floor but Byakuya catch her .

From the pose Byakuya and the girl were having looks like if they were hugging

She look at him and say " Nice to met you Captain…My name is Sara kurosu."

Byakuya look back at her and say "Well nice to met you too" at that moment Rukia finally catch up with Renji and saw the scene *Byakuya hugging another girl*…..

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

2 chapter "Funny girl"

Renji was a little bit unaware of why Rukia's face has change so quickly when she arrived, getting back to his business he took the hand of Sara, "Hey girl, let go" he said.

Sara obeyed the orders of the lieutenant, standing in front of the others, she excuse herself and went outside.

Meanwhile Byakuya notice the presence of Rukia and went to talk to her, with a cold stare he walked over where she was waiting. "Ni-sama you need me for something"….Byakuya look at Renji and said .."you didn't tell her Renji".

Renji with a sweat drop answer to the question " well I thought it would be better if you tell her by yourself captain since you're her brother"…. with a scary looking Byakuya, Renji's face went black…."okay captain I get it, I will tell her right away". Rukia was confused one more time. .."what's going on " ..without any choice Renji spoke "Rukia we need to go back to karakura town and visit Ichigo, we need the help of them and Urahara too" Rukia nodded she was happy on the inside because she was going to see her friends once again but something start to bother her it was that new girl kurosu Sara.

Two hours later…..

Sara was training alone, working on her skills with her swords.

She is an expert with swords, being able to manipulate swords and knifes at the same time is hard, she graduate from the academy with the worst grades in kido, but that didn't affect in getting in one of the most powerful divisions.

Practicing on kido she shoot a red cannon ball but without experience she didn't aim to her target and end up hitting someone. She ran to check on the poor person who got hit, it was Renji…."Ouch!! What was that for" making eye contact with the aggressor. "Lieutenant Abarai!!! I'm really sorry about this, it wasn't my intention but I am not good using kido." Giving him a hand she help Renji to get up.

Renji was still in pain. "maybe your not good at aiming but it is strong i bet you that"

She was embarrassed she cannot even look at her lieutenant .

He noticed how she was behaving…."you know its not a big deal besides your already apologize so what it was a mistake okay" Looking at him, she surprise but the same time she was blushing. "Renji worried "Are you getting a fever or something because your face is red"

She look away and say "No, sir I am okay I should go back to my room its getting late"

He was so amused with a funny girl like her (man sure is late how long have been walking) he thought and so he just say good bye "See you around Kurosu-Chan"

Walking thought a big hall, "Captain!!!" she shout ..Byakuya look back and saw the same girl she met at the meeting with the other members. "hmmm" he said waiting for her to catch up with his speed.

Sara is clumsy but powerful… before she can even reach to Byakuya she trips and falls, Byakuya watch the whole thing when she was falling and look away for a moment. He was laughing. Sara was wondering something, it was a weird feeling but on her inside she thought for a moment that Byakuya and her knew each from the past. By staring to much Byakuya decide to ask "kurosu why are you looking at me that way" she freeze just by listening to the question and without hesitation ask "Byakuya-sama have we met before"

The face of Byakuya didn't show any expressions , turning around he start walking and he said "Maybe, I don't remember but I am wondering the same thing." leaving a confused girl behind.

Sara didn't have anything else to do so she jump and sit in the roof waiting the stars to appear.

To be continued


End file.
